Fronnie: Another Day in Paradise
by The weird loud one
Summary: After almost 20 years of working together, Freddy and Bonnie are alone since Chica and Foxy are deeply in love. Bonnie admits her feelings to Freddy, but jealousy is trying it's hardest to keep them apart. Will jealousy conquer love?
1. Chapter 1

(Bonnie's POV)

"Is it normal for animatronics to develop feelings? Surely we aren't alive. All we are are just mere machines, serving entertainment for children. Such irony that we used to be children and our souls are trapped in these machines. We're just puppets, really.

"Now this note is A... now instead of trying to make it sound more exciting, try B..." My bear friend, and boss, Freddy said. He was teaching me to improve. I played the note as he told me and I smiled but I foolishly tried to sound cool by saying, "Yeah, yeah... I could have thought of that..."

"Tch, yea right."

"I'm Bonnie... at least that's what I'm called now and I know how to play the guitar. Hell, I had to be taught by Freddy to do so. I wasn't good from the start. Nothing's special about me. I'm just boring old Bonnie the Bunny. Freddy always tells me that I'm special.

Freddy always proceeds to give me hope even when I believe there is none. Why did it have to be Freddy. The leader, the first one of us to die to be..."FREDDY! BONNIE! ITS ALMOST 6AM" Chica shouted from afar. "C'mon Bonnie", Freddy says and takes my hand and guitar. He leads me out of the back room. I look away pouting, "Hmph, you don't have to help me." 'Don't look at him too much or he'll think your weird.' I think to myself. I can feel my face warm up. ... My crush...

Me and Freddy argued sometimes. His beliefs can be so... Unbelievable. Whenever me and him do argue, I somehow always sound like I try to be the better one here. I'm not strong... I'm just a wuss. Freddy's always keeping his feelings to himself and it affects me. I don't worry that he'll... Do something to himself but he claims having a brother and missing him. I never believed it. I think his sanity is getting the better of him, just like all of our sanities.

**Hey guys, I made a new one! I didn't like the was the old one was going so yea. I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think of it. I'm always open to suggestions. I'll try to post another one today but it takes forever to do! But I'll try, just for you guys ㈴2! I also fixed all the errors so if you find one tell me! K bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy's POV

I try my best to help everyone because I'm their boss. However, my goal is set to finding our killer and making him suffer like he did to us. But... We are also killing adults because... It will give our souls a little peace. I have hatred, jealousy, and sorrow, residing inside of me and I can all come back to me if I see a living human being. Bonnie may think it's ridiculous what my goal is, but it is the one thing that I can depend on.

We all got in our positions and faked smiled. It's showtime.

11:58 p.m

I'm really urged to kill that guy in front of me. He was continuing to make repairs on foxy. I felt me circuits clench with anguish .

Tick-tock, tick-tock... This guys time is running out.

In a minute or two, I can finally move, I felt relieved and then I walked fast towards the guy. I can tell in his face that heard me and he was scared. That poor, poor man.

Time's up.

The man saw me, his face of fear was enough, no mercy crossed my mind. I grabbed onto his neck and gripped it tightly. Hearing him choke was just sounds of relief to me.

He stopped moving.

Heh...ehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH! WE KILLED HIM, WE KILLED ME! ITS ME! I laughed and skipped around a bit. Then all that laughing turned to crying as tears ran down my face.

I fell to my knees and hit my head against the floor," ehehehe... It's not my fault, it's not my fault!". At least that's what I kept telling myself, my shoulders shook.

**Foxy,** Chica, and Bonnie looked at me, they saw me no different because they kill too. Except, Bonnie looked at me with some worry. I'd ask her. ' why would you be worried...' I always acted like this. These humans always break the rules, formal attire is required is required for them to take part, which mean of course means EVERYONE breakers the rules.

**That's a good place to end. Sorry if this chapter was kinda gory. The original one I have was Chica scooping his eyes out with a fork and so on so I thought it might be better this way. Anyways it's 12:39 a.m and I have midterms tomorrow. I'm smart, but anything for you guys! See you guys later, bye bye! ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy's POV (continued)

What was left of my sanity wasn't present. I was trying to regain it so I left my head against the floor. "Hey Freddy, me and Foxy are going to the kitchen... So you and Bonnie can wait for what we're gonna cook, okay?" Chica said, taking Foxy's hand. In which he smiled at her back.

Foxy and Chica have been together... Quite a while now. The reason why they are together? No idea, they never told me nor Bonnie. But they are deeply in love, I can tell you that.

Bonnie kneeled down to me and stroked her fingertips on my hair, " Hey... Boss."

" Bonnie..." I muttered against the floor, "Why am I like this...? All that I've been doing since being in this body is questioning what life and why we exist... And killing."

Bonnie sighed and helped me up. " Boss, get a hold of yourself, your just in the after excitement of killing that guy".

" Well aren't you light-headed..." I said to her. "Don't say it's alright when it's actually not".

"Tch... What do you want me to say?! I'm only tying to make you now worry". She said then pulled out a handkerchief, she was cleaning my cheeks."... You look like shit right now. The humans won't like it if you look like that... They shouldn't suspect the tears like last time."

"Yeah, one less reason for us not to cry..." I sighed and allowed Bonnie to clean me up...

I miss my brother... Where is he?


	4. Chapter 4

(Bonnie's POV)

Freddy can be insane like this sometimes. I've been working with him for over 20 years, of course im used to this behavior of his. I'm his friend, of course ill be here for him… Always.

Wanna know why? Ever since waking up to this body, Freddy helped me get used to this new change since day 1… Besides Foxy and Chica .

Thats one reason why I have feelings for him, Freddy is my boss though. Maybe it's best for us to keep just a friendship or a professional one if necessary.

I helped Freddy sit down on one of the chairs and I sat next to him. He face planted on the table and groaned. I chuckled and I pat his back, " Boy… what would I do to help you help you sleep once more… which we can't because we all can't sleep."

Freddy then lied his head on my shoulder and his body went limp. I widened my eyes as he made a sound. "Growllllll…" He groaned like a bear. I left the vibrations and tried my best not to freak out. I look away feeling my face warm up. I'll admit it, whenever he growls, its cute okay?

I just wonder how Freddy doesn't notice me getting a bit jittery around him. " Get off…" I said, not wanting to feel this anymore.

"Your bow tie is so red, why is it so red…? Like blood… Your so purple… Like the man… The murdererrrrr…" He muttered nonsense. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile. " Boss are you okay? You really sound out if it right now." I said and tapped his ear, watching it twitch.

" Bonnnnnnniiee… are you sure your not a boy? You act like it…" " What ?!" I widened my eyes and pinched his ear, but of course, he couldn't feel the physical pain.

" Ahahaha… i'm just screwing with you."

Stupid bear.

**So yeah that was chapter 4. This one took alot less time since i used my computer insted of ipad. Yeah, I was suppost to be at school today but i missed my bus so yea! Bye guyyyys!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Chica's POV)

I giggled as Foxy was planting kisses on the back of my head. "Stop silly! I'm putting the pizza in!" "Anything that's better than pizza is you." Foxy said, I pushed his head away playfully but he had his hand and hook over my hand to help the tray of pizza keep steady.

" Your so cheesy..." I pouted and finally put the pizza in. I closed it and turned the oven on.

Ever since being since being with Foxy everything has been so... right It's perfect.I didn't really care about the past and what was done to me. All i needed was his love right now.

"Cheesy like ye pizza?" He smirked and hugged me close. " Wow..." I rolled my eyes but one was slower than the other and ... one was stuck.

Foxy looked at me and grinned. He covered his mouth.

"What?"

I looked really derpy and foxy was holding in his laughter.

"Pfffffffft! L-lass...'y-yer eye..."

I looked in a spoon in the kitchen and saw my reflection and I laughed at myself, "Duhhhh... Hey! Welcome tew Freddeh Fazbears Pizzer! May I take the ordeers my man?!" Me and Foxy were laughing so hard... Those were the good times.

Foxy finally helped me put my eye back in place and kissed my lips. " hm..." I giggled and nuzzled him " Lets talk about Bonnie and Freddy." Foxy said to me, and agreed to do so. Bonnie has feelings for Freddy obviously, one question constantly crosses my mind... Why doesn't Freddy notice her feeling either? I think he's ignoring her or he's really bad at hinting. But somehow, i think they fit together quite perfectly.

"Ah...yes, do you think they have good chemistry?" I asked Foxy. "To be honest... yes lass. But Bonnie is too scared to revel so much as a blush". " No denying that... but if they ever need a push, they have u!"

" Like i have you"

" Heh... I'm happy to have you "

**Hey guys. Its currently 11:47 pm so yea.. the things I do for you. Sorry for the delay but have been buys. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Follow me for more. I know that I'll be posting more stories after I finish this. Theres like 26 chapters so you guys are fine. STAY TUNED FOR MORE FRONNIE!**


	6. Chapter 6

( Bonnie's POV)

Chica and Foxy brought out the pizza and placed it on the table. They were holding hands and just sighed. 'It would never happen to me'... my ears just folded down to the side and held my own hand. I couldn't control my ears, so it was really obvious that I was sad. "Aww... Bonnie. What's wrong?"

I didn't want them to worry so I forcefully made my ears stand up. " Its nothing Chica." I lied to her, maybe because I wonders the wonders of being in a relationship. Even if it was just for a little bit, I'd want to know the feeling of true love. Not unrequited love.

"Oh, anyways... Guess what I added to the pizza!" Chica smiled happily and tapped on it. Freddy was looking at it and he raised his eyebrows. The pizza was for some reason brown. " What the hell did you do? Burn it?" ""No I didn't!" Chica crossed her arms, " Im sure me and Foxy kept time correctly."

"All I heard from the kitchen is you two being all lovey dovey."

"Oh shut up!" Chica poked Freddy's head, hard, pushing his head away, but he kept his position. "Its not like you would know how iit feels..." Freddy continued chuckling and he stopped, then he looked down at his own hands and played with his fingers, "Even so... i'd think I'd me a terrible love interest" He said, and caught my attention and I looked towards him. 'Why do you think that boss... I think.. Y-you'd be an amazing boyfriend...' I thought before I realized how hot my cheeks were.

"Why?" Foxy asked Freddy. He was quite curious to know as well..

"... Anyways! Lets see what kind of weird crap you put in here!" Chica poked him hard once again, grumbling. "Its not crap you dong".


End file.
